Red Mask
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Teen Titans meet vampires,only with a twist,and Robin is the center of it.What really lies beneath his mask,and who is the vampire who shows up with a bad past with Robin,and an even worse past with Raven.Eventually RaexRob
1. Wonders of the Eyes

Well, this is the first chap of the story I promised to write in the first chap of To Live No Longer which is the sequel to mostly all my reviewers fav stories, Mood Swings. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. If you don't like it, I won't update it. lol. Don't worry, I'll update the other fics soon. I would have over spring break, but my damn pain in the ass comp didn't agree with Microsoft word or with working at all…-glares at comp and shoots it with a bazooka-

* * *

Disclaimer: If I still have to go over this, then I really do think you are STUPID

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wonders of the Eyes**

Robin sighed to himself as he gazed into the mirror. His white mask lay on the table near his bed. His eyes gazed at their reflection, hate filling them at the sight. Muttering under his breath, the teen age boy wonder walked back into his room from the bathroom and put his mask on. He could never reveal his eyes to anyone. Not Star. Not Cyborg. Not Terra. Not Beast Boy. Not Raven.

Exiting his room, he made his way downstairs for some breakfast. He could hear Cy and BeastBoy's usual morning argument about tofu and meat. Rolling his hidden eyes, the boy wonder entered and sat down on the couch of the living room, stretching his arms as he did so.

"Tofu was not meant to be made into eggs!" Cyborg was trying to explain to the green shape shifter.

"Dude! You're such a carnivore." BeastBoy muttered, finally giving up and just making his own breakfast.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Cy told Robin as he flipped through the early morning channels.

Star Fire and Terra joined the group a few minutes later, each getting themselves a drink. Terra got coffee, while the alien girl got herself a cup of mustard.

Robin winced at the thought of swallowing the nasty yellow goo in her cup. Shaking off the nasty feeling he noticed Raven wasn't there yet.

"Where's Rae?" He asked as he stood to get himself a cup of coffee.

"She came down about an hour to go. Got her tea and left. I dunno man, but she seems to be going back to her old self. She didn't even say anything to me this morning. She's getting distant again." Cy said as he scrambled the teams' eggs in the frying pan.

Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to BeastBoy, and the green shape shifter looked sheepish for a moment, wondering what he had done this time.

"Alright BB, what did you do to Raven?" Robin and Terra demanded at the same time, both of their gazes told him they were annoyed.

"Nothing! I sware. She's been totally ignoring me for at least three weeks now." BeastBoy shrieked, trying to defend himself.

"Then what is bothering good friend Raven?" Star asked, her clueless expression making them all groan as she slurped down a gulp of mustard and they all grimaced.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Came Raven's quiet voice as she entered the kitchen, depositing her tea mug in the dishwasher, not even bothering to glare at the other Titans.

"You're…uh…acting weird though…" BB tried to make it not come out so odd, but it did.

"This…" Raven said facing them and opening her arms out and gesturing down at herself, "Is me. I figured you all weren't stupid enough not to realize that by now. I act how I act. And you are all acting like children." With that, Raven turned and walked back towards her room, her annoyance with her team mates making her emotions flare as a bulb in the kitchen broke, causing everyone to know how annoyed she was.

Sighing, the other Titans all returned to what they were doing, feeling guilty for talking about Raven behind her back.

* * *

The alarm going off, brought all the Titans to the living room, Raven still standing off a ways from them as she materialized through the living room floor. It was a new villain, apparently he was breaking windows at the downtown shops and causing a ruckus.

Annoyed, the Titans immediately headed down there. Cyborg drove his newly improved, high tech car. BeastBoy went as a Pterodactyl. Terra flew on a boulder. Robin drove on his cycle. Star flew. Raven transported.

Arriving there first, Raven surveyed the damage. About ten windows had been smashed, and the culprit was a young woman.

Turning to face Raven, the black haired woman smiled upon recognition.

Raven internally cursed her luck. She was not having a good day. She knew the woman, and she knew she was big trouble. What the hell was she doing in Jump City though?

"Long time no see Raven." The woman said in an icy cold tone, her red eyes watching Raven like a predator stalking its prey.

"Well how have you been Remora? I haven't seen you since you decided to betray me." Came Raven's equally icy reply.

"I've been quite good actually. And you? I don't suppose anyone else has tried to kill you, have they?" there conversation seemed like that of old friends, but their tense bodies, and icy tones told otherwise.

"No, I've been quite well myself." Raven spoke, her violet eyes boring into her one time friend. Remora had betrayed her, and almost gotten her killed. Her trust was broken, and so was their friendship.

"That's awful to hear." Remora spoke with lazy eyes. "Well if it helps any, I'm not here for you. I…have someone I have to find." Her grin made Raven nervous. Whoever Remora was here for, was in deep trouble.

Raven could hear the other Titans arriving behind her. Terra, BeastBoy, and Star were first. They all stood some distance away from Raven as they watched Remora, not knowing why, but getting a bad feeling from her.

Cy and Robin arrived a few moments later, both coming over to join the other Titans.

Robin tensed instantly._ Damn her… _Robin thought angrily as he watched Remora.

"Robin. There you are." Remora said with her deadliest smile as she began to walk toward him, but soon found Raven in her way.

"What do you want with him Remora?" Her darkened eyes bore into her one time friend and her attitude told the woman she was serious.

"He's an old _friend _of mine. You were one too, but not like him." Her cold laughter filled the silence.

Raven's eyes widened, and she spun around to stare at Robin, shock and betrayal filling her usually distant and calculating eyes.

"Robin…You bitch." Raven growled as she turned to face Remora again. "You damn little bitch. Do you know what you've done to him? Of course you do. You're so damn cold hearted you don't know the consequences of your actions." Raven stalked towards her, Remora's death showing in the half-demon's eyes.

"You surely know the consequences of my actions. After all, you learned from experience." Remora's cold voice filled the void as Raven advanced towards her, until they were only two feet apart.

"How dare you. I trusted you, and that trust held my life in its hands. But, you hold nothing dear to you except for death. I will grant that wish for you." Raven's tone had dropped low, and her eyes seemed to blaze from inside her hood.

"Raven…" Robin spoke for the first time, wanting his friend to stop. She paid no attention to him though, and continued to glare menacingly at Remora.

"Raven, I don't know how you know _her_, but let me deal with her. This won't take long. Go back to the tower." Robin spoke calmly despite his racing heart.

Raven clenched her hands, and three of the street lights broke, glass shattering to the ground. _Damn him_, Raven thought angrily.

Raven walked the two feet between her and Remora, and whispered in the other woman's ear, "This isn't over." With that, she disappeared into the shadows, and eerie silence filling the street.

"Go home guys. I need to talk to her. I'm sure Raven can tell you something." Robin said, his body still tense as he faced the black haired woman before him, who continued to smile.

"But…" Star had begun to say, but Cyborg placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Sadly, she followed him back to his car, and they drove home. BeastBoy and Terra flying after them.

"Remora, what do you want?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed.

"To talk to you." Was all she said as they entered an alley, and began their conversation about the past.

* * *

Raven glared moodily out of the living rooms' large window. She heard the other Titans enter and come to stand behind her as she stared out at the night sky, the stars giving off little light.

"Raven, who the hell is that girl?" BeastBoy asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Her name," Raven said, her voice unusually filled with hate, "Is Remora."

"How do you and friend Robin know this odd person Remora?" Star asked, still slightly hurt about not being aloud to stay with Robin.

"I don't know about Robin, but I have an idea what she did to him." Came Raven's deadly calm reply, her eyes still focused outside.

"What about you Rae?" Cyborg asked as he watched her tense body.

"She…" Raven had to stop, as memories of the past flooded her mind. Continuing, Raven turned to face them. "She was my friend. She betrayed me and almost had me killed. She's turned Robin."

"Turned?" Terra asked, confused.

"Remora," Raven said as she focused her violet gaze on the other Titans.

Robin chose that moment to walk in. He had finished his conversation with Remora, and come back to talk to his team mates to hear Raven talking to them, her voice showing only cold hate.

He stood behind the others, Raven's eyes suddenly fixing on him. He knew what she was going to say. Remora had not spoken about Raven, and he could only guess what she had done to his team mate in the past.

"Remora," Raven started again as everyone noticed Robin, "Is a vampire."

* * *

Okay, had to leave ya at a cliffy. Love ya all, and happy b-day to me…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…meep…

blows out candles on cake-

DHM-


	2. Time's Revelation

I am soooo tired…sorry if this chappy is short. I know you pple want me to update Mood Swings sequel, so I'll do that next, just be nice to me please if this is short. In case you are wondering, I had a GREAT b-day…although I only got five presents from my parents and friends…-counts- that's like 20 less than last year.lol. I feel special, and since you are my wonderfully nice reviewers, I will give you this chappy, however short it may be, as a present from me to you.

* * *

Disclaimer: To tired to give a shit…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time's Revelation**

Robin watched the members of his team, the looks on their faces were disbelief at what Raven had told them. Raven seemed not to care, too caught up in her own thoughts. He could literally feel the hate rolling off of the dark girl.

"Raven, you on some type of drugs?" BeastBoy asked scratching his head.

"I mean seriously Rae, no offense, but vampires? That's a little farfetched. You may hate the girl, but she's not a demon or anything. Demons don't exist. It's genetically and physically possible." Cyborg said, analyzing the situation.

Raven twitched, her entire body tensing at Cyborg's comment. Taking a calm and steadying breath, she turned back to the window, her heart still racing. Not exist? If only.

"You're wrong." Raven said, her voice almost a whisper as she focused her attention elsewhere.

"What? You've got proof? Tell her Robin. Vampires and demons don't exist." BeastBoy said again, sounding too sure of himself.

"What is a vampire?" Star asked, blinking confusedly.

Terra rolled her eyes, and refused to explain it to the little alien.

"I am half-demon." Raven spoke in a quiet, icy tone as she turned to face the Titans again, her face now changed to having six eyes which were glowing red.

Everyone gasped, and Star Fire shrieked as she went to hide behind Robin. Everyone stared at her, Robin only half surprised, now realizing why she always acted how she had.

"What the…" BeastBoy shrieked as he held up his fingers in the shape of a cross.

Raven's eyes returned to normal, and she pulled her hood up over her head. "Star Fire, if you are so scared of me, you should be more afraid of who you are behind. Then again, I really don't care what any of you think about me."

"Wh…what…what do you mean, Demon Raven?" Star stuttered looking at Robin.

"I'm a vampire Star." Robin said, speaking for the first time since this discussion began.

Raven met Robin's eyes, and he saw the hurt that flashed briefly when Star Fire had called her Demon Raven. Understanding how she felt, Robin couldn't help but sigh. Both of their secrets were out.

Star couldn't jump back fast enough. This time she ran and hid behind Cyborg, who had a confused looked in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Raven said in an indifferent tone, her eyes showing only coldness to the ones in the room who feared her even though she was only half demon.

Robin sighed deeply, they would have to talk about this in the morning. As it was, it was almost one a.m. and he could see the fatigue and distress in the other Titans.

"I have been since before we met. Not we will talk about this in the morning. Go to bed. We could all use some rest and some time to think." With that, Robin followed after Raven, leaving four utterly confused teens in their wake.

BeastBoy was speechless. How could they not have known?

Terra looked shocked and thoughtful, not knowing what to say to anyone. Rubbing her temples, she went and got an Advil from the kitchen cabinet and went up to her room without a word.

Looking at Star Fire, who was still behind him, Cyborg sighed. This would not be easy to explain to the alien, and he knew she wouldn't stop bugging anyone until she had the answers that she wanted.

Star looked up at Cyborg with solemn green eyes. Without a word, she cautiously made her way down the hallway, BB with her for protection.

Dropping Star off at her room with a small nod, he turned towards his own room only to be stopped by Cyborg.

"How could this have happened man? What did she want with Robin?" BeastBoy asked, his voice low so that no one would hear.

"I don't know, but he said it wasn't a problem. I'm more concerned about Raven. She seemed so hateful. She usually doesn't let her emotions show. This could be serious trouble." Cyborg replied, recalling how Raven had acted when she had seen Remora.

"You're right. Raven sure does hate her. I hope she doesn't blow the tower up." BeastBoy said, trying to ease the tension by laughing slightly.

"Whatever her problem is, it's from her past. She doesn't talk to any of us about her past or anything, so we need to let her deal with it. Remember what she said? Remora tried to kill her or something like that. We just need to let Raven take care of her own revenge. I don't want to get involved in the problems of a half demon, and two vampires." Cy said again as he turned to go to his own room for the night.

"I guess tomorrow will be a long day of explanations…" BeastBoy muttered as he walked in the opposite direction and headed towards his room.

* * *

Short, I know…VERY tired…. Love ya all

Too exhausted to think of something odd,

DHM-


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
